I didn't know!
by Raven-Pureblood
Summary: After NM Bella has Edwards children. the twins now have to save their father from marrying Tanya. Will Edward and Bella be together again? better than it souds!


~3rd person~

"Shane I don't care that we are going to get grounded we can't let him marry that Tanya." Renesmee scolded at her brother.

"We aren't just going to get grounded, the pack will probably never speak to us again." Shane tried to make her change her mind.

"You know vampire feelings don't go away, if he loved her when before her birthday when they did the unspeakable then he will love her now." she grabbed the news paper to show him the picture. "Look, does that look like a happy man?"

Shane looked down at the picture. His father certainly didn't look happy. Something looked like was torn from him. It reminded him of how his mother looked when she was alone.

"Sis?" he looked at her and she looked at him. "We have a wedding to crash."

Renesmee gave her brother a smile before speeding off to the Seattle Church.

EPOV

Today if my wedding. Why am I not happy. Could it be the fact that it's not my Bella waiting for me in another room. She's not the one who is going to be coming down the aisle with her cheeks flushed and her heart thumping rapidly. The thought of it made me smile just a little.

"Are you actually smiling about this day Edward." Alice said coming in.

"I was thinking of how I wanted it to be Bella instead of Tanya."

"Well its not. You asked her even though-" _even though you love Bella. _She finished her sentence in her mind. She left leaving me there thinking about how I will regret this day. I would do anything to keep from marrying Tanya. But that wasn't how I was raised.

"Hey Eddie," Emmet said outside the door.

"Come in and don't call me Eddie, I'm not in the mood Emmet." I snarled as he entered with two strangers trailing behind him, along with my family.

"Emmet who are these two people?" I asked.

"That's what we would like to know also." Carlisle said from behind them.

"They said they wanted to talk to and that is was urgent that they did." Emmet said putting his hands up.

"May you please tell us why you to are here, who you are and what business you have with my brother." Rose sneered at them.

"Hmm mom was right, you do have some what of a temper." they girl with copper hair and brown eyes said.

"Excuse me!" Rose took three steps toward them but stopped when she was going to take a fourth. "what the hell!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know I suddenly cant take another step towards them."

"Sorry, putting up my shield was instinct. I never meant to upset you. My name is Renesmee and this is my brother Shane."

"Might I say that for us being here is a risk and we are going to grounded for the rest of our lives." Shane said eyeing Renesmee.

With a smile she continued talking. "We came here because…well, we can't allow you to marry Tanya, Edward."

"How do you know me and Tanya?" I asked. I was now in a defensive mood.

"We know more than that. We know that you left the love of you life planted in a forest crying out your name."

That surprised me. How did they know about Bella?"

"We know cause we live with her. You still love her. As long as you love her we won't permitted you to marry that blonde in another room." Shane said with determination written all over his face.

"How do you know my favorite blushing, clumsy Bella?" Emmet asked.

Renesmee and Shane looked at each other and nodded.

"Do you remember the morning of her birthday?" she asked me.

"How could I forget? It was the most perfect time with her."

"Right, please don't go into details. We are barley four years old and not ready to know that." Shane eyed me. Four years old? They look no more than eighteen.

"Well you see that caused her to umm, well nine weeks later we came into the world." she looked down. I froze.

RenPov

Oh great he just became a statue.

"Explain nine weeks later we came into the world." Carlisle asked while the rest tried to make Edward move.

"Bella is out mother, our biological mother. We only stayed in her stomach for nine weeks because we grew rapidly. We really are only fore years old. Renesmee came out half vampire half human. She has a heart beat, blood running through her veins, but she can show you her mind if she touches your face. I a full human but I am fast as a vampire and can read people emotions and thoughts. I also stay immortal when I look a certain age." Shane explained.

"Fascinating, I have never heard of such of existence." Carlisle cried out looking amazed. Edward finally snapped out of the haze.

"Is Bella vampire or-" he began.

"She is human and well. She wants me to turn her into a vampire but for some reason I keep refusing." I said shaking my head.

"Maybe because you know you little puppy love, will end with Jake." he teased me. I punched him the arm hard enough for him to learn his lesson.

"Don't call it puppy love." I glared at him. "Back to what we came for. You can't get married today. Not with that vampire. You thought leaving Bella was a good thing but it wasn't. When we were in the womb Shane felt everything she was feeling. Despair, sorrow, emptiness. With us in her life she got a little better but something is still missing inside of her. You." I placed a hand on his face and showed him. I showed him how she kept waking up at night screaming, thrashing. How she would sometimes lock herself in her room and cry. When she broke down when she told us about them. And how she couldn't say his name without it hurting her. I brought my hand back down to my side. "I want my mom to be happy. She can't if she finds out your already married.

He looked at me as if he was studying me. He did what I didn't expected. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you Renesmee, thank you." he whispered before rushing out in a tux.

"Huh, this went more smoother than I have expected." I said as we followed him out the door. I looked back at the other Cullens. "Come on! He doesn't know where she is! And I can tell that Emmet wants to see Bella as much as Edward." which was true, Emmet looked like he was about to explode with joy.

We headed out and went up to the front of the church.

"So who here hates Tanya the most?" I ask. Rosalie's and Alice's hand went up. I could here the other vampires wondering what was going on. "Go and tell everyone what has just happened." they both quickly obliged.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Alice yelled. Everyone got settled down. " Me and Rosalie would like to tell everyone that there have been some good and bad news." she turned to Rosalie who spoke loud and clear.

"There will be no wedding today, that is the bad news. Not for me of course. The good news is that my brother will propose again the women he truly and utterly loves. My sweet sister that we have left for four years, Isabella Marie Swan. Again we are sorry but it seems these two were never meant to be." she turned to me and Shane. "Renesmee? Shane? Lets go and kill Edward after his happy reunion with Bella." all me and my brother could do is smile.

We left everyone gaping at us as we left. I really didn't care. As soon as we got out Edward was walking towards us.

"Where is she at?" he asked looking slightly confused.

"Follow us. She's at work right now but we can still go." we lead them out and Shane and I got into my Austin Martin. Once everyone was in their cars I sped down through the streets until I turned and stopped in front of my mothers book shop. The Cullen's were right behind me.

"What do you think?" I asked as they all got out.

"I always knew she would own a book shop." Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

"Umm, Renesmee _you_ have a bigger problem." Shane was looking over my shoulder and I saw the whole wolf pack staring at us. Jacob was looking at me especially. "He is very mad Nessie, I don't think you will be able to go and talk to him without him fazing. He loathes the idea that you are with the Cullens and going to mom."

"I'll deal with them later." I shot Jake an apologetic look before heading into the store.

"What do you have with that mutt." Jasper hissed. I turned to face him my jaw squared and shoulders up.

"That mutt, is my imprint the has been since three years ago. He is practically the love of my life." my voice strong and meaningful.

"Sorry, but you're a vampire and he is a wolf. How can you stand the smell?" he asked me.

"I look past it. He's really sweet." I walked up to the do0r and opened it. The bell chimed signaling our entry. "Mom we are back and we have some old friends of yours." I yelled out.


End file.
